charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sea Hag
The Sea Hag was an evil witch who lived in a cavern under the sea. Her specialty was granting mermaids ortality in return for their immortality. This allowed her to live on for ages and ages without aging or to barter wit h powerful demons. According to the Book of Shadows, the Sea Hag has power of her natural environment. History Turning Mermaids Mortal Mermaids spend eternity alone in the sea, but when they get lonely, their heart warms and they desire the love of a mortal man. The Sea Hag's specialty is granting these lonely mermaids mortality, which rids them of their tail and gives them legs. The Sea Hag then sends these mermaids onto land where they can go on their search for love. The Hag gives them one month and one month only, in which the mermaid has to find love. If they do not succeed, the mermaids have to give up their immortality to the Sea Hag, which she then exchanges for unknown goods or services with powerful demons or she keeps it for herself. Sea Hag collects the immortality by the use of an auger shell, a magical shell with the power to collect powers and store them until they are magically extracted. The mermaids have to place the shell above their heart in order for the shell to collect their immortality. When a mermaid does find a man who loves her, she has to make sure that man confesses his love, or else the deal will not be complete and the mermaid will have to give up her immortality. Making a Deal with Necron lin late May 2002, a skeletal being by the name of Necron had come to the Sea Hag for her immortality. Fearing for her life, the Sea Hag made a deal with Necron, promising him the immortality from a mermaid. Six months later in September, Necron came back to the hag, only to find that she hadn't collected the immortality rom a mermaid yet. Necron gave the Hag one more chance and would return the day later. Granting Mylie Mortality The Sea Hag to find a mermaid to steal her immortality and grant it to Necron. She quickly found Mylie, a blonde mermaid whose heart had grown warm and longed for love. A month had passes, and Mylie had found her love, a man named Craig. However, he had not yet confessed his love to Mylie yet. Mylie had run out of time and had to give her immortality to the Hag, but Mylie managed to escape and find the help of the Charmed Ones. The Sea Hag Hag quickly cast a spell to track Mylie, and found her at the Halliwell Manor with the Charmed Ones.The Sea Hag attacked the sisters and managed to take Mylie back to her lair. Desparate and with no positive sight on love, Mylie took the auger shell and placed it on her heart, giving her immortality to the Sea Hag. Death The Sea Hag died shortly after Mylie began to give the hag her immortality. Prue had telekinetic The auger shell from Mylie's chest, but because Prue was trapped in the seaweed, it fell out of her hands into the water. Paige swam to the bottom to grab it. Paige swam to the bottom to grab it. She swam back up, lifting herself temporarily out of the water to throw the shell onto the Sea Hag. Upon making contact with the shell, the Sea Hag turned to dust. A day later, Necron came to get his immortality from the hag. Much to his displeasing, he only found a pile of dust which once was the Sea Hag. Enraged, Necron went out to find a mermaid himself and collect his immortality. Powers and Abilties *''Basic Powers'' ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *''Active Powers'' ** Hydrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate water. ** Atmokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate the weather. The Sea Hag was able to cause a rainstorm to appear over the city with a spell. ** Water Teleportation: A rare water-based type of teleportation. ** Liquification: The ability to turn into liquid water temporarily. ** Sensing: The ability to locate and find persons or objects. The Sea Hag primarily uses this ability to track the mermaids to whom she offered immortality. She could only track them when they were in mermaid form, however. ** Conjuration: The ability to draw objects into existence. The Sea Hag conjured a net of sea-weed to bind Prue in her cave. * Other Powers ** Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. ** High Resistance: The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) and magic from other magical beings and demons, ** Immunity: The ability to be immune to the powers of other beings. Book of Shadow Piper had found an entry on the Sea Hag in the Book of Shadows. It told her that she had power of her natural environment, but did not mention specifically what that meant. Although Paige had not read the entry on the Sea Hag, the description that Mylie had given her along with what Piper had told her after reading the entry, reminded Paige of the Water Demon and the fascinating way it kills her victims with Spell To Find a Mermaid When the Sea Hag could not sense where Mylie was on land and thus in her mortal form, she had cast this spell to find her. The spell created a big thunderstorm above San Francisco, and made it rain heavily for a long period of time. :Water rise up from the sea, :Find the one who fled from me, :Follow where the winds are cold, :Then fall tenfold like days of old. To track the Sea Hag Unable to find the Sea Hag through Scrying, the Charmed Ones created a spell in the hope to find her. The spell worked but not as imagined; Paige was transformed into a mermaid. :Powers of the witches rise, :Find the hag who speaks in lies :Balance chakra, focus chi, :Lead us through the cruel, cruel sea. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Book of Shadow entries Category:Unseen Book of Shadow Entries